dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellen Jennings
Ellen Jennings is one of the main characters on Dog With a Blog. She is the very naive mother of the kids. Early Life Ellen was always lonely as a child. She didn't have any friends, she never got along with her sister and her parents were always working. Later in life, she met an unknown man and they had Avery Jennings, but later Ellen and Avery's biological father got divorced for an unknown reason. Much later around 2011, Ellen went on a dating website and this is where she met Bennett, She describes herself as "an outdoorsy free spirit with no kids," even though this is an obvious lie because she had Avery. Later on, they got married even though the wedding was ruined due to Avery and Tyler trying to race to get the room, Avery knocked over some things and it became a huge mess. Many months later, Bennett got a dog even though during their marriage, when they saw a stray dog (who was actually Stan) wander inside licking cake off the floor. Bennett said that they would never get a dog. But, strangely they did get a dog anyway. Ellen, of course, was super not agreeing to this, but he already bought the dog, so what could they do? Personality Ellen Jennings is Avery's mother and Chloe's and Tyler's step-mother. She doesn't like dogs, but does like cats, and makes it known that she doesn't like Stan, but at the end of "The Parrot Trap", she and Stan get along. Her nickname is "Smellen" to other moms due to the medley of horrific odors in her car. One of Ellen's famous quotes is saying "Good one, Ellen" after she says a witty joke. She can get hyper or very energetic as seen when she drank the "special energy drink" at the video game fair. She tries to get involved with Avery's hobbies/activities and sometimes even tries living through Avery. For example, she was obsessed with the idea of Avery becoming a cheerleader, getting the opportunity of fitting in and realizing what it was like to be popular and be a cheerleader after missing out from not making the team as a kid. She got excited when saying "goodnight" to one of the cheerleaders with her replying with "Goodnight Ells!" It is also mentioned that she is prone to suggestion. If a condition with side effects is described, she starts to "experience" those effects. Like if someone even mentions a sneeze all of a sudden she sneezes. She is a bit of a coward and neurotic. She will freak out at the slightest of provocations and is afraid of ghosts. Her paranoia once led her to believe that there was a ghost in the house who wanted to get married to her because she looks like the ghosts' ex-fiancée. But she is very family-oriented and will take care of the kids when it is necessary. She is a bit strict when it comes to Tyler's goofing off and his rebelliousness. Most animals hate her for some odd reason and whenever she tries to be nice to an animal, the animal hurts her. She once came into the vet's office and there was a poster that said "Be nice to animals, or this will happen" with pictures of her being hurt by animals. Relationships Bennett James Bennett James is Ellen's husband. While he is a child psychologist, Ellen thinks he got his degree online and thinks he got it by lying, because his "Techniques" are more like lies. She always tries to attempt reading her husband's book(s), but she never understands them or can't see how any of his techniques are helpful or necessary. When Bennett and Ellen moved into the same house, it seemed as if their family traditions will both be expressed, but some went, but they managed to keep the peace. While sometimes they disagree in some situations, they always know how to end it right. Bennett has revealed that he and Ellen speak with one voice, which is usually hers. They had met once before they got married, but could not recognize each other due to the fact that they had different appearances. While Bennett was teaching Tyler to drive, Ellen was carrying Avery in a stroller. Stan eventually rips up a photograph of them in the park from the past. Avery Jennings Avery Jennings is Ellen's daughter. While you might think Ellen and Avery are alike, it doesn't seem so. While Ellen loves ponchos, pineapple, badminton, and writing notes on grains of rice, Avery doesn't like those kinds of things. Avery doesn't like the Jennings Christmas present tradition, without writing a list, while Ellen loves it so it could be a surprise. It is also revealed in Avery's First Breakup that Avery has never asked Ellen for anything (But she may have just been exaggerating). But even so, if they aren't very alike to each other, they always love each other. Tyler James Ellen's step-son, Bennett James biological son who she doesn't relate to at all, can be a real handful to her, but she tries to help him do his best while highlighting his weak points. Like the rest of the family, she is afraid of Tyler's driving. She often scolds him when he does stupid things. Chloe James Ellen's step-daughter, Bennett's biological daughter Chloe can be over the top! In the first episode, she ignores Chloe's claim that "Stan can talk!", but tries to savor her cuteness in The Fast and the Furriest. She was also against Chloe getting earrings. Ellen and Bennett often accidentally leave her at some random place. She always takes care of Chloe's wild hair and thought about getting it cut short because it would be easier to take care of. Stan Ellen initially didn't really like Stan because she is a "cat person". She even tried to make him an outside dog in The Parrot Trap. After the episode though, they began getting along after Stan cheered Ellen up when she felt hurt over her struggle to bond with animals. In Howloween, Stan learned from Ellen that she had a dog she loved very much when she was a young girl but was crushed when the dog ran away. Her disdain towards dogs was because she didn't want to get close to another and re-experience that pain. Stan thereafter made more effort to be nicer to Ellen, much to her joy. Trivia *She's a "cat person". *She's a descendant of the Stinecrauch family. *She used to not like Stan. *She used to wear long, different colored wigs for an unknown reason. Avery thought she looked like a mannequin so she stopped wearing them. *In Dog with a Hog, Ellen was given the nickname "Smellen" by other neighborhood moms, because her old car smelled horrible. *In World of Woofcraft it is revealed she threw a tantrum to get earrings when she was younger. *At times she does like Stan. *She read Avery's diary, and her decoy diary in Avery's First Crush but only to find out why Avery was acting so weird. *Ellen is a hypochondriac. *Nobody knows Ellen's last husband before Bennett (except for Avery and Ellen, Obviously even though he literally is NEVER mentioned at all). *Ellen gives bad gifts. *She announced to Stan (dressed as a guy in a robot costume) during their Halloween party why she did not like dogs, however, when Stan asked if she got used to Stan she will seem to know not every dog is the same as she had when she was younger and since then she seemed to like Stan. *She and Bennett saw Stan talking for the first time in "Howloween: The Final Reckoning", however, Tyler and Avery pass it off as a trick, and she and Bennett believed it because he and she are a bit gullible. *No animal likes Ellen, as seen in the episode "Stan Makes His Mark". *She is known as "Donkey Laugh Lady" on the Internet. *She was raised without cutlery, as mentioned in “Stan’s new BFF” Quotes *“That’s why I started scrapbooking.” *“Will you stop walking so I can throw you to the floor?” *“I’m sorry you’ve hated all the gifts I've given you.” *“Come on everyone! Get in here for breakfast, or I’m gonna give all the eggs to the dog!” *“Now a dog has wandered into the house? I hate dogs as much as frogs!” *“It could fall in love with me.” *“What is wrong with you?” *“Is that so hard to believe?” *“Bennett, we are not getting another dog!” *“That was not a good one Ellen.” *“I hate dogs.” Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Chloe James Category:Acquaintances of Bennett James Category:Acquaintances of Stan Category:Protagonists